Always Together
by le.clarius
Summary: Satu hari kita bertemu. Lalu kau pergi. Akankah kau kembali lagi? YamaKarin. RnR!


**ALWAYS TOGETHER**

**By: Kitsu**

-

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 belong to its rightful owner. I do own NOTHING!! *sok Inggris - ditabok*

Warning: OOC maybe, gaje, maksa, aneh, sumpah-abal-banget-saia-gak-bohong-kalau-gak-percaya-ya-sudah

Inspired by "Itsumo Isshou" from Aqua Timez

-

Senja yang dingin, dan berangin. Cuaca masih cerah dengan matahari yang bersinar lembut. Awan-awan memantulkan sinar jingga kemerahannya. Langit turut berubah perlahan dari biru menjadi merah. Angin bertiup lembut, seiring dengan cuaca sejuk musim gugur. Daun-daun berubah kecoklatan dan berguguran, menari-nari di udara bersama angin.

Di sebuah taman di pinggiran kota kecil di Kansai, seorang gadis kecil duduk diam di ayunan. Taman itu sepi. Hanya ia sendirian yang ada di taman itu. Ayunan itu tak bergerak. Sementara wajahnya terus menunduk, menyembunyikan kemurungannya.

"Tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku," gumamnya lirih.

"Tentu saja ada."

Sebuah suara lain yang berasal dari anak laki-laki tertangkap telinganya. Gadis kecil itu mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat. Anak laki-laki itu berjalan ke arahnya. Perlahan, gadis itu bisa melihat senyumnya yang sangat ramah.

"Kau mau jadi temanku?" tanya gadis itu malu-malu.

"Tentu saja iya." Anak laki-laki itu menjawab dengan senyum lebar.

"Terima kasih!" Gadis itu ikut tersenyum lebar. Segera raut wajahnya berubah senang.

"Kau baru di sini, ya?" tanya teman barunya.

"Iya," balasnya, masih malu-malu.

"Kau suka berayun?" tanyanya lagi.

"Suka sekali."

Anak laki-laki itu mulai mendorong ayunan si gadis kecil. Mereka berdua tertawa dan bersenang-senang bersama.

"Lebih tinggi lagi!" serunya.

"Bailklah. Ini dia!" balas teman barunya sambil mendorong lebih keras.

Sepanjang sore, mereka bermain. Tawa dan gelak canda memenuhi wajah mereka sepanjang sore. Tak terasa waktu berlalu untuk mereka. Gadis kecil itu merasakan perasaan yang berbeda dari dalam dirinya sejak datangnya anak laki-laki misterius itu. Sesuatu yang berbeda. Lebih dari sekedar mendapat teman baru.

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku yang ada di sudut taman. Angin berhembus semilir membelai wajah mereka berdua, menggerak-gerakkan perlahan rambut mereka.

"Mengapa kau suka berayun?" tanya teman barunya lagi.

"Karena aku bisa melihat bukit itu dari atas ayunan jauh lebih baik," jawabnya.

"Oh, ya?"

"Iya. Dan aku suka menggambarnya. Bukit itu sangat indah," ujar gadis kecil itu.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" tanya anak laki-laki itu lagi.

"Ini," katanya sambil ragu-ragu menyerahkan sebuah buku gambar.

"Wah, gambarmu sangat bagus," pujinya.

"Terima kasih," katanya malu-malu. Semburat merah pucat mewarnai pipi gadis itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih untuk hari ini."

"Sama-sama. Aku juga senang," balas teman barunya.

"Kita bisa bertemu lagi? Apa kita bisa selalu bersama?" tanyanya malu-malu. "Kau teman pertamaku di sini."

"Tentu saja. Selalu bersama," balas temannya sambil tersenyum. Pandangan yang hangat terpancar dari matanya yang lembut.

_(__"Itsumo isshou" to futari de tonaeta)_

Esok paginya, gadis itu datang ke taman di waktu yang sama. Ia belum menanyakan nama anak laki-laki yang ditemuinya kemarin dan ia berharap bisa menanyakan namanya. Begitu ia melihat sosok yang diharapkannya datang mendekat, gadis itu melompat dari ayunan dan tersenyum senang. Tetapi menyadari teman barunya memiliki mimik yang sedih, gadis itu berhenti tersenyum. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum sedih.

"Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan," kata anak itu.

Mereka berdua menuju ke kursi yang sama dengan yang mereka tempati kemarin. Di sudut taman itu. Beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Angin masih dengan lembutnya membelai setiap sudut kota itu. Musim gugur ikut mewarnai bagian kota-kota itu.

"Aku harus pergi." Kata-kata yang berat akhirnya keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ke mana?" tanya gadis itu.

"Entahlah. Ke tempat yang sangat jauh," balas anak di sampingnya.

"Kau tak akan kembali?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Keheningan kembali mengambang di antara mereka. Gadis itu mengalihkan wajahnya ke tanah. Entah mengapa ia merasa sedih yang dalam. Ia sendiri tak tahu alasannya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat. Hangat dan nyaman, di tangannya. Gadis kecil itu melirik ke tangannya sendiri dan menemukan anak laki-laki di sampingnya telah mengenggamnya dengan kuat. Ia kembali melihat ke wajah teman di sampingnya. Ia bisa merasakan setitik air mata di pelupuk matanya.

"Jangan menangis." Pandangan anak itu menghangat. "Tersenyumlah."

Gadis itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya tersenyum. Bibirnya terangkat dengan sendirinya. Namun dalam hatinya, ada kesedihan yang sakit.

"Aku pasti kembali. Karena kita akan selalu bersama," pesan anak itu.

Sebuah anggukan dari gadis itu.

"Sampai jumpa."

Dengan kata itu, ia pergi. Teman pertamanya, dan seseorang yang sangat berarti untuknya.

_(Hagureta te to te wa otagai ni "sayonara" to iu kotoba wa erande shimatta)_

--Flashback End--

Karin berjalan perlahan menyusuri trotoar. Sore itu, ia merasa sangat letih. Ia baru saja selesai melakukan latihan hariannya beserta tim Amefuto SMA Teikoku. Bagaimanapun Karin juga ingin memenangkan Christmas Bowl bersama mereka semua yang ada di tim Teikoku.

Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah taman tempat ia biasa bermain saat ia masih kecil. Kenangannya terlintas kembali. Sore itu, saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki. Seorang yang menjadi teman pertamanya. Karin baru menyadari bahwa ia punya perasaan yang lain untuk teman pertamanya itu. Tetapi, ia sudah pergi. Mungkin tak kembali lagi.

Karin hendak melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun saat ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sudah ia kenal baik, langkahnya tertarik kembali.

"Karin"

_(Boku wa omoidasu, ano hi ano toki ni)_

Karin mengalihkan matanya dan menemukan sesosok figur yang ia temui setiap hari.

"Yamato-kun. Sedang apa?" tanya Karin sekenanya. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Yamato di tempat seperti itu.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu." Yamato menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Besok pagi kita ada latihan. Tetapi, kau masih belum pulang."

"Ano… I-itu… Aku hanya lewat saja. Ya, ya. Hanya lewat," balas Karin.

"Begitu, ya?" Yamato menurunkan alisnya. "Kemarilah. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Karin mengangguk dan mengikuti Yamato. Mereka berdua duduk di bangku yang ada di sudut taman. Karin ingat di bangku itu, teman pertamanya mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Waktu berlalu begitu saja. Desir angin tak mengikuti keheningan mereka. Karin hanya diam, menunggu Yamato mengatakan apapun-itu yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakannya.

"Kau tahu? Taman ini sangat berarti untukku." Yamato memulai.

Karin hanya mengangguk kecil, menebak-nebak ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Di taman ini, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang istimewa. Seorang gadis kecil yang sangat senang berayun dan menggambar. Dia bisa menggambar bukit itu dengan sangat indah." Seulas senyum terkembang di wajah Yamato.

Karin tidak yakin pada dirinya. Ia tertegun sejenak. Ia hanya bisa menduga-duga.

"Kami bermain di suatu sore di musim gugur. Tapi sayangnya aku harus pergi keesokan harinya ke Amerika. Pertemuan yang sangat singkat," lanjut Yamato.

Kali ini Yamato yang diam. Sementara Karin ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. _Tidak mungkin. Atau…._

"Yamato-kun," Karin memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya, "apa mungkin… kau anak yang waktu itu?"

Yamato tersenyum lembut. Ia menjawab singkat, "ya."

_(Kaerou to shita, kimi ga arawareta)_

Entah sejak kapan, tetapi saat sadar Karin sudah menemukan dirinya berada di dalam pelukan Yamato. Kerinduannya tak tertahan lagi. Rasa bahagia terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Kau melupakanku?" bisik Yamato di telinganya.

"Sedikit," balas Karin mendesah.

"Kupikir kau akan ingat begitu masuk tim."

Karin tidak tahu menjawab apa. Ia hanya merasakan rasa hangat yang mulai datang ke pipinya. Ia memang lebih sering memikirkan hal lain yang lebih penting. Latihan dan pertandingan Amefuto menguras konsentrasinya. Sekarang ia ingat. Anak misterius itu memiliki fitur-fitur yang dimiliki Yamato. Wajahnya juga mirip. Itulah mengapa Karin selalu merasakan sesuatu yang lain tiap kali ia memandangi Yamato.

Mereka melepaskan pelukannya, namun masih memandangi ke arah yang lain. Keduanya tersenyum hangat pada yang lain.

"Seperti kataku, aku kembali," ujar Yamato.

Karin membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Dan sekarang kita akan selalu bersama."

"Ya. Selalu bersama."

_("Itsumo isshou" to tonaeru dake de shiawase iro no kaze ga futari wo tsutsumu desu)_

((owari))

-

A/N: Seperti yang saia bilang di depan, fic ini (sangat) terinspirasi oleh sebuah lagu dari Aqua Timez yang berjudul "Itsumo Isshou". Jejepangannya itu juga saia comot dari liriknya.

Dan fic ini untuk YamaKarin Lovers yang sudah mau menyempatkan waktunya sejenak untuk membaca dan mereview fic OCKarin saia. Maafkanlah kalau gaje, aneh, dan abal. Saia hanya bisa bikin yang abal-abal saja.

Jadi reviewlah. Satu yang abal lagi dari Gekkou Kitsu *dibunuh*

-gK


End file.
